Another Dummy Twins Continuation
by GothicFairy1593
Summary: This is yet another story of what might have happen after CC left the Sheffield mansion in the episode "Dummy Twins". There may be some alteration to the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!**

**This is yet another continuation of the episode "Dummy Twins". This idea came to me a few weeks ago but because of my laziness it wasn't until now that I decided to start writing it. I know my stories are kinda suck-ish, but I just wanted to have some fun and practice my English. I finished the second chapter at 4 am and I haven't found a beta reader yet so this may have several grammar errors. If someone could help me improve my grammar I'll really appreciate it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Without wax,**

**Laura.**

**PS: Happy Almost New Year!  
**

* * *

Niles couldn't stay like that anymore. It was too much pain and his heart could not take it anymore. Just thinking about what happened made him feel like something inside of him was dying.

While he packed everything in his suitcase he recalled what had happened just a few minutes ago.

_CC was slowly pacing in front of him looking towards the ground and then away from him. She mockingly said: "Me, marry you? Please, you are a pathetic excuse for a man. "_

_"Ditto!" Answered Niles with a strong and also mocking tone. Then, looking straight into her eyes he toned down his voice a bit saying, "But at least I know when it's time to move on. You are going to spend the rest of your life pining for a man who doesn't loves you and who is married to a woman half your age."_

_Fran approached him and exclaimed with a bit dramatic wave of her arms, "Oh Niles, please don't go!"_

_Ignoring Fran, Niles continued his speech while pointing to where Maxwell and Fran were, trying to keep his eyes away as little as possible from CC's face. "Look around you. They are married. They are starting a family. Where are you going to be ten ... twenty years from now? You are going to be saying 'Merry Christmas' to your friends in rehab, and wondering what might have been. "_

_When he finished talking he waited for a while, hoping to see if CC had anything to say. But she said nothing. She was just standing still while staring at nothing._

_"I'll be leaving first thing in the morning, sir." It was the last thing he said before climbing the stairs and going to his room._

His eyes filled with tears again. He felt like another piece of his heart was breaking. He loved her, loved her more than he had ever loved. Every morning he opened his eyes by the mere hope of seeing her. He made cheap excuses so he could stop by the office for the simple reason of making a joke or hurl an insult her way. He lived for those rare moments in which both enjoyed each other company, forgetting their differences, like when they danced in a ceremony or a banquet.

But now he had ruined everything. Well, actually it was not his fault that she was a proud and cold hearted bitch. He did everything possible to get her attention, be more to her liking and deserve her love. He even went to the trouble to produced his first play on Broadway just to earn her appreciation. But she could never see beyond his job, status and social class. For her Niles would always be a poor lowly servant and he could not continue living like this. He could not live in the same house that she frequented every single day. He could not bear to see her almost every hour of the day knowing that he could never have her. Above all, he could not live with the humiliation of this night.

If at first he was not sure that his decision to leave was the best, his mind was now completely determined. He had no choice at all, Niles must leave the mansion. For more that it hurt him having to say goodbye to the Sheffield and although he would miss them like crazy, nothing compared to the suffering that he was for sure going to feel if he stayed there.

He finished packing his bag with just enough clothes for a few days until arriving to his destination. Where would he go? He didn't know, and frankly, he didn't even cared. He could always return to England with his parents. Maybe he could go to visit some of his relatives in France, or ... He just didn't know. Niles just wanted to go as far as possible. If he could he would disappear from the face of the earth.

Before going to sleep he decided to write a letter to CC, his love, because although he was deeply hurt he could not deny that he loved her more than life. He would tell her through this letter all the suffering she had caused him and explain that the love he felt for her was real and he couldn't deny it anymore. Niles'll give it to Maxwell tomorrow before leaving so he could deliver it to CC later.

After writing the letter he said aloud, "I guess this is goodbye. Maybe, someday, we'll see each other again. I wont ever forget you Babs, I love you." And he brushed his lips gently on the envelope where he had put the letter, like he was giving it a farewell kiss. And with that he lay down to sleep, just to be persecuted in his nightmares by the mocking laughter of the blue-eyed blonde that he loved so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, CC had just arrived to her penthouse. She couldn't believe what had happened tonight. She remembered everything with a swirl of confusing feelings in her head.

_She walked slowly in front of Niles looking down and away from him. She wanted to avoid contact with those blue eyes as much as possible. And with a mocking tone she said: "Me, marry you? Please, you are a pathetic excuse for a man. "_

_"Ditto" Answered Niles with a strong and also mocking tone. Then, looking straight into her face, while she was still avoiding direct contact with his eyes, he said in a lower tone of voice: "But at least I know when it's time to move on. You are going to spend the rest of your life pining for a man who doesn't loves you and who is married to a woman half your age."_

_Fran approached Niles and exclaimed with a bit dramatic wave of her arms, "Oh Niles, please don't go!"_

_CC was just staring dumbfounded into nothingness. Niles continued his speech pointing towards Maxwell and Fran's direction. CC was still trying to avoid his gaze but it was proving to be rather difficult. "Look around you. They are married. They are starting a family. Where are you going to be ten ... twenty years from now? You are going to be saying 'Merry Christmas' to your friends in rehab, and wondering what might have been. "_

_At the end of his speech CC stood there unable to move or articulate a word. She could hardly breathe. She just kept looking straight in front of her but without actually seeing anything. She didn't know what to do or what she should say. Everything that Niles said was true._

_"I'll be leaving first thing in the morning, sir." It was the last thing she heard Niles say before he went up the stairs to his room._

_When CC realize Niles was not around anymore she found her voice and said: "Oh, my God, he's right. The best years of my life are gone ... and they sucked." She said this as if it were incredulous. Turning toward the table and taking her purse she continued "I've always stayed too long at the fair. But not this time, I have to move on. Maxwell, my resignation will be on your desk in the morning." And then she got out of the mansion closing the door behind her without giving a second look back._

For the first time in years CC Babcock, "The Bitch of Broadway", cried. She didn't understand why she felt this way. She had done the right thing, didn't she? Anyone in her position would have done the same. She could not marry Niles. First, it was an absurd idea. She did not understand why Niles wanted to marry her. They were enemies after all, he could not hold another feeling that wasn't hatred toward her. Second, he was just a butler and she was socialite, a rich, powerful business woman. Her family was one of the richest in all of New York. She had a name respected and feared by all. Her reputation was everything. Her life was like a dream ... or was it?

Then she realized it... Her life was not really perfect. It was true that she had money, a great job, an excellent reputation ... but she felt empty and couldn't understand why. She was always surrounded by people at parties and had many contacts, but she was lonely.

She went to the bar of liquors in her living room and poured herself a double Johnny Walker. She was willing to erase all those memories and feelings of her mind. She had to move on. What was done, was done ... and that was it. The next day she would resign from Sheffield-Babcock Productions and would never interfere in Niles' life, again. He was a kind man, smart, loving, a true gentleman and, if she dared to acknowledge even if only inside her mind, he was a very handsome and attractive man. He'll sure find someone to make him happy. CC couldn't make anybody happy. Not even her dog, the little fur ball like she called him, Chester wanted to be with her.

"We are just not right for each other. I could never make him happy" She muttered to her empty apartment tears still running down her cheeks.

She decided to write her resignation letter so the next day she could pass through the mansion and leave it to Maxwell in his office, like she had promised. She finished her drink and her letter of resignation. Then she took a shower and lay on her bed, trying to find some sleep and rest. But it was not easy. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings, all directed towards a certain British blond with blue eyes. CC didn't understand the reason why she felt as if her heart was broken. She was completely confused. It was she who said no, right? So there was no reason to be feeling like that.

Finally she achieved sleep, only to have nightmares where she fell off a cliff with no bottom... where she heard again and again the voice of Niles saying _"Wondering what might have been."_

* * *

**Well, how bad was it? Awful? Mediocre? I'll really appreciate if you leave your opinion in a review. And again, sorry for all the possible grammar HORRORS!**

**-Laura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello!**

**As you may realize I alter the original story a bit. Niles and CC didn't reconciled at the end, so Fran and Max did not find them in bed together. Please, don't throw me a shoe or something. Have a little patience and wait until the end ... Although I still don't know how I will finish it.**

**This chapter goes to three special ladies. First to ChocoLover1331, who I recently learned can speak Spanish too :D Second to my possible twin Haley [aka ShadowoftheblackrOsE]. I just recently 'meet' her, but really, one would think we were separated at birth. LOL. And last, but not less important, to LongVodka. She helped me realize that maybe my stories are not so terrible after all. Thank you guys! And thanks to all of you for reading. **

**Once again, sorry for all the possible grammar errors.  
**

**Without wax,**

_**Laura.**_

**Author Note: This is just a fan fiction. The characters are definitely not mine and I don't make any money by using them. It wouldn't be prudent for you to sue me cause I don't have that much money, so yeah. **

**

* * *

  
**

The next day early in the morning, Niles went down the stairs and walked to the office. He was trying to move quickly and say goodbye to the Sheffield as soon as possible to go his own way, but at the same time he wanted to take it slowly, dreading the moment that he would be separated forever from the family he always acknowledged as his.

As envisioned Fran and Maxwell were in the office. Maxwell was sitting in the chair facing the desk while Fran, because of the belly caused by the twins, was simply resting on the corner of the desk. Hearing him enter, Fran and Max looked towards the door of the office with a sad grin on their faces.

To see them like that broke Niles's heart even more, but there was no turning back. He should leave at all costs. The only thing that awaited him if he stayed was suffering, sadness and humiliation.

Trying to keep his voice steady and not let the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes shed he said, "Sir, I think it's time for me to go. My taxi is waiting outside. I came to hand over my copy of the keys to the house and my letter of resignation. "

He put the keys and the letter on the desk in front of Maxwell. Max watched what was being delivered and then moved his head upward to look back to his now ex-employee. As it was in his nature, and because the fact of being a reserved British, Max was not a person to show his feelings easily. But in this case his face betrayed him. He could not believe that Niles, whom he considered a brother, was about to leave and abandon them.

"Old man, why don't we sit down and discuss all the possible options? Surely we can make some kind of agreement with CC and forget the whole affair "

On hearing that name a pained expression crossed the face of Niles. "Sorry Sir, but it's not so simple. There is no way to forget what happened. I have no choice but to leave. "And he lowered his face avoiding the gaze of whom he considered his friends, and most importantly, his family. He could not stand much more.

Fran, who miraculously all this time stayed as quiet and serene as possible, couldn't stand it anymore. She ran, as much the twins would let her, to Niles and throw her arms around him.

"Ohh, Niles, please! You can't go, you can't leave us! "And she began to sob hysterically over the shoulder of her best friend.

While Niles embrace his friend he couldn't contain his own tears anymore. "Mrs. She .... Fran. I beg you, do not make this more difficult. If I could I would stay, but given the situation and circumstances I simply can't. I just give up. Please forgive me, but I got to go. "

Maxwell, watching this sad farewell scene between his wife and his friend, got up from his chair and went to stand next to them. He couldn't avoid either the tears that began to fall gently down his cheeks. He put his hand on Niles' shoulder saying "Old man, you know that you are part of the family. Everyone in this house love you and we only want what is best for you. If this is your final decision, we will respect it. "

Niles achieved to get loose and out from Fran's arms while she went to seek refuge with her husband. Looking directly into the eyes of his employee and friend he said "Yes Maxwell, it is my final decision. Sorry, I do not want to cause you pain. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you, but this is what is best for me, and maybe for everyone. Trust me. "

Fran pulled away from her husband to look at Niles. "I'll really miss you scarecrow." Niles smiled weakly hearing the nickname Fran had gave him when she first arrived at the mansion. Taking his handkerchief from his pocket he handed it to Fran so she could dry her tears.

"I'll miss you too Fran. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again. "And saying that he gave the former nanny one last hug.

After ending once again his embrace with Fran, Niles extended his hand to shake goodbye Maxwell. Max gave him a handshake and then, to everyone's amazement, pulled him closer giving him a brotherly hug. It goes without saying that Niles was more than surprised by the gesture his former boss had done, but gladly accepted the hug and returned it.

"Do not forget to write or call once in a while Niles. And you know you'll always have a place with us if you decide to return. " Maxwell said after the end of his embrace.

"Sure, Max. I will contact you as much as I can. " Once again he looked melancholy at his friends and went to the door. When he was about to leave he remembered the letter he had written the night before. Taking the envelope out of his jacket pocket he handed it to Maxwell. "I almost forgot sir, but would you be kind enough to give this to Miss Babcock? I would appreciate it a lot. "

Max looked at him with sadness, but agreed to deliver the letter. Niles, once again, headed for the door with Fran and Max following closely. He walked to the front door of the house where his bags were already waiting for him at the entry way. He was really glad that the children were not home this morning; it would have been much more complicated, and painful, having to bid them farewell too.

He picked up his bags and gave one last glance around, trying to keep in mind the image of this, his home, as clearly as possible. Hi turned around to face Fran and Max for the last time. "I certainly hope we'll be able to meet again. Say goodbye to the children for me. " Both Fran and Max nodded, unable to produce any sound because of the lump that had formed in their throat by the feeling that the departure of the former butler was causing.

Niles try to smiled at them, but he didn't quite succeed, and turned to leave the house. He put his bags in the taxi and sat in the back seat. He stared at the mansion while the taxi drove way, until it was no longer possible to distinguish it. While he was shifting in the back seat trying to best adjust himself, he turned his gaze forward and the image of CC Babcock formed in his mind. He allowed one last tear to roll down his face.

* * *

**What do you think? Not so awful or simply disastrous? Anyway, leave me your comment and opinion in a review. The next chapter will contain when CC drop by to deliver her resignation letter and Maxwell gives her the letter written by Niles, so Stay tuned. **

**Thanks for reading! [And remember to review]**

**Without wax,**

_**Laura.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello!**

**Here I give you the chapter number four of this, my continuation of the episode "Dummy Twins"! I had a lot of fun writing Niles' letter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Do not forget to leave a review… I love them!**

**Without wax,**

_**Laura.**_

**Author's Note: ****The only thing that belongs to me is my pathetic imagination. I just borrowed the characters to have some fun for a little while. The part of Niles' letter was inspired by the song "Tu Carcel" by Los Enanitos Verdes. [You should really listen to it, it's very touching and it just screams "Niles & CC".] And if you read this Donna [DannyFan66] I hope you don't mind that I used the same name you gave Niles in your stories. **

**

* * *

  
**

Only half an hour had elapsed since Niles left the Sheffield mansion in route to his new destination when Maxwell and Fran heard someone open the front door of the house. Excited, thinking that maybe their friend had decided to stay, both went quickly to the front of the house. However, when they arrived they didn't met the former butler, they came face to face with Miss Babcock.

Fran, as soon as she saw the blonde, transformed her face showing a look of pure hatred. Fran was usually sweet with everyone and always tried to be friendly, but that did not applied to the case of CC Babcock. Because of the witch her best friend had left home, perhaps forever. At last she understood why people felt such antipathy towards her ... her title of "The Bitch of Broadway" was well deserved. Fran decided to turned and quickly headed for the kitchen.

In his case, although he was a little annoyed and mad with her for what had happened with Niles, Maxwell believed that both of them were guilty and was unwilling to join either side. The problem was Niles' and CC's, not his.

The deadly look that Fran throw her way before leaving did not went unnoticed by CC, but she did nothing about it… she just looked down to the ground with shame. She knew that she deserved the hatred of the former nanny and, even, of the whole humanity. She was really an horrible woman for treating Niles the way she did.

CC felt horrible. That feeling of guilt that resided inside of her at that time was tremendous. Although nobody believed it, she too has been hurt. CC Babcock could be cold, selfish, a complete witch, but was still a human being and deep inside her, perhaps to a depth almost unattainable, she had feelings.

When she was sure that Fran had left the room, she raised her head to look at Maxwell. He was standing before her with a pained expression on his face, which only helped to make CC feel more guilty.

Maxwell realized that, despite appearing to be fine, in CC's eyes he could see the pain and sadness she really felt. With a few steps he slowly approached her saying "CC, why don't we go to the office for a chat."

Unable to speak for the moment, CC only nodded and followed Max to the office. Once there, Maxwell went to his chair in front of the desk while CC, instead of taking her place in the green seat, stood before him.

Max, once seated, looked at CC again. "Why don't you take a seat CC?" He said pointing to the green chair.

"I don't think it's really a good idea Maxwell, I do not mean to stay long. I came just to hand in my resignation and then I'll leave. " She said with her face down, gazing at the floor. It was rare to see CC so shy and reserved. Of the business duo she was the most outgoing, who was always ready to face new challenges and always managed to get what she wanted.

Maxwell gazed at her again. Sighing, he lowered his head a little and rubbed his temples. "CC, I understand that what happened last night was ... Difficult, terrible. But there is no reason why you should resign. You have been nothing but an excellent partner in Sheffield-Babcock Productions. Surely we can reach an agreement and get you to stay in business. "

CC lift her head to look at Max. She felt how the tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but she put a straight face. She had to maintain a stable pose, worthy of a Babcock. After all, her mother had told her a million times: Babcocks didn't cry.

"Sorry Maxwell, but I got to go. Yesterday I realized that I've always stayed too long at the fair. It's time to go my own way, move forward. " And with that she took out an envelope from her purse and handed it to Maxwell. "This is my letter of resignation. Now I must go. " Her voice cracked a little causing that what she said next was nothing more than a whisper: " I'm sorry for everything that happened Maxwell. "

Max accepted the letter and placed it on the desktop. In just a few hours his two employees had resigned, and both looked destroyed. It was heartbreaking to see them like that. But of course, it was his duty to maintain a serene face and try to hand this situation as best as he could.

"I very much regret not being able to convince you to stay with us, CC. The business will never be the same without you... and I'll miss you for sure. Not only you were my business partner, but you were also a very good friend. I hope you know that CC. "

CC had never heard Max being so cordial and kind to her. He never treated her as nothing but a coworker. Listening to him speak those words made the barrier she had created to maintain her composure in front of him collapsed, and she couldn't help the tears that began falling down her cheeks.

The tears took Maxwell by surprise. He have never seen CC cry. He got up from his chair, took a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to CC. She hesitantly accepted it and wiped her tears with it. Once she dried her tears she was going to return the handkerchief to Max, but with a gesture of his hands he told her to keep it.

"Thanks Max, and I apologize again but I really must go." She turned and was making her way to the door, when Maxwell's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She gently turned toward him once again, her gaze questioning him why he was stopping her.

"Before you go CC, Niles ..." He paused for a moment noticing the sudden look of pain that crossed the face of his now ex-partner. However, he decided to continue. "... Niles, asked me to deliver this to you when I saw you." He took the envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to CC, just like he had promised Niles he would do.

CC looked puzzled, and carefully picked up the envelope that she was being delivered. She looked at Max, who answered the question that was not expressed aloud.

"I do not know what it is about, I have not read it nor do I intend to. He asked me to deliver it directly to you, and that's what I did. You can read it here if you wish. I will go to the kitchen to check on Fran." And with that he left the office leaving CC alone to have some privacy while she read the letter.

CC went to the green chair and sat down, frightened by what the letter might contain. But decided to end the whole affair as quickly as possible and carefully opened the letter.

As she began to read Niles's neat handwriting she could not help the tears that spilled freely down her cheeks.

The letter read:

_Dear CC,_

_It sounds so weird addressing you by your first name, not your last as I have been doing in the last fifteen or twenty years. If you're reading this letter, it means that I have already left the mansion._

_First of all I want to apologize for the awkward situation that I placed you in last night. It went wrong on my part proposing marriage to you when we don't even have a relationship of cordiality. I do not know what came over me ... well, I do know. I'm in love with you CC, and I can not hide it anymore even if you don't wish to hear it. I'm tired of denying it, not only to others but to myself. During all these years we have traded insults and played jokes and pranks on each other, sometimes we even got to be very cruel. But all of this was a farce, a charade, a way to hide my true feelings._

_But after last night I realized that, obviously, you do not feel the same towards me. And because of this I decided to leave. I can not stay in this house, having to see you every day knowing that you'll never be mine. Seeing you leave to your dates with these men, the possible candidates to become the future Mr. Babcock, as envy corrodes me. Above all, I can not continue with this humiliation I feel. I can't anymore... I give up._

_I love you CC Babcock, more than you can imagine. But you only see me as a mere servant, not a man with feelings. Your vanity wont let you understand that in poverty you can love too. It kills me knowing that you think like that. My heart breaks. I just want to cry, mourn, to disappear from this planet and never see the light of day again._

_Nevertheless, now that I'm left without you it hurts me more all that you are going to suffer. Not what will happen to me, it hurts me what you will go through. CC, remember, nobody is perfect in this world. Even if someone is beautiful, and have a bank account that surpasses the eight digits, that person is still a human being. I'm sure you'll have thousands of better things without me, but all materials. You will never find a love more sincere, honest and true than this that I feel for you. But what happened ... happened. You'll have to forget about me, in the same way that I must forget you and all the things I left behind. Surely you will find many adventures my dear, but you will realize that this world you believe is so perfect, so adventurous and with so much better things, will become your prison in where you'll get trapped... and you won't be able to escape._

_Anyhow, I wish you the best luck in the world... my love. I love you and I hope you find that which you're looking for since my love was not enough for you. I hope we meet again someday. I Love You CC, and I'll never stop doing so._

_Your eternal and faithful servant,_

_Niles A. Brightmore._

When she finished reading the letter, CC was kneeling on the floor sobbing hysterically. She have never cried so much in her life. She wanted to die, get rid of the pain so intense she felt in her heart.

"What have I done? I've been so stupid!" She said to herself. Niles was the best thing that ever happened in her life… and she let it escape.

"Because you're a damn coward CC Babcock!" Her conscience answered her. "That man loves you, adores you, and he wanted nothing more than spend the rest of his life proving it. But you and your fucking cowardice have made him leave you forever! "

"But what could I do? He is... just a servant. Babcocks and servants do not mix." CC responded to her conscience.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! CC, tell me something… Do that really matters? Do his job affect your feeling for him? Do you really give a shit what your mother or your relatives think of you? You know that's just a cheap excuse CC. You've never cared of what your mother says or thinks... why not accept once and for all that you love that butler? "

"Lo... love him, you say? No... No, that's not pos... possible... Is it? " Then CC realized that her conscience was right. It was unbelievable, but she loved Niles. She was never happier than when she was with him. The insults and pranks made her feel more alive than anything. She did not felt more secure than in his arms, when they danced together in one of those rare occasions they went out as dates. The kiss of a couple of years ago in the living room of the mansion had been something explosive. She swear she could almost saw the fireworks! She had never felt like this with anyone. "Yes ... I love him." She accepted at last, and didn't really cared if Niles was a servant or if he was a lawyer. She simply didn't cared about anything anymore.

With that she stood up. She ran from the office to the kitchen looking for Maxwell.

When the kitchen door burst open so suddenly Max almost had a heart attack and Fran almost went into premature labor.

"CC! For the love of God, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?! " Asked a startled Maxwell.

"Where is Niles?" She asked, almost shouting.

"What? Why do you want to know? " Fran asked with a cold voice that surprised Max.

"Look Nan... Fran. I know you hate me right now and you just want to annihilate me. Believe me, I don't blame you and I feel the same way. But please, I need to find Niles right now! I must tell him that I love him! " She shout the last part, and was surprised with the ease that the words left her mouth.

It goes without saying that Max and Fran were amazed. Actually, stunned, stupefied are words that fit more with how they were at that moment.

Fran was the first to get out of their state of shock. A smile formed on her lips... Although she still had her doubts about CC and did not believe her completely, she could not help feeling happy thinking that maybe, after all, things would turn out good and Niles would stay with them.

"He left more or less an hour ago. He was on his way to the airport, but he didn't tell us where he was going to travel. You can take the town car so to not waste time waiting for a taxi. " With that she hasten to stand before CC could leave. "Listen Mi... CC. If this is a joke and you hurt Niles more than he already is... I swear I'll kill you. " She said this with a seriousness so profound and a look so pervasive that CC did not doubt she was telling the true. She handed the keys to CC and sat down again beside her husband. Max sat with his mouth still open, unable to believe anything that was happening.

"Don't worry Fran, I'll kill my self if I dared to cause Niles more pain." And with that she hurried through the back door of the kitchen and ran to the garage. She got in the car and drove off to the airport like a maniac, praying to God and to any deity in heaven that they let her arrived before Niles left the country.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: First of all I want to apologize for the delay. It's been almost a week since the last time I uploaded a chapter. I have been busy finishing school work and dealing with some problems at home. I hope you find a little consideration in your hearts and forgive this poor and mediocre frustrated writer.**

**Second, I would like to dedicate this chapter to several people. First to those who helped me, giving me ideas for ending this cheap excuse of fanfiction: Claire aka Long Vodka [thanks for giving me ideas and being there to hear my frustrations], dearest Nekoide [thanks dude, for being my inspiration and being my unofficial beta XD] and Suzy [Neko, is this how it's written? LOL]. I also dedicate it to my dear friend Mary [MariSeverus]. Niña, I don't know if you read my stories or not because they are of Nanny, not Harry Potter, but this is for you. Remember, give time to time and you will see that everything will be resolved. You have my support 24/7. Take care girl, love yah!**

**Last but not least, thank you all for continuing to read my fic. Thanks ChocoLover, Rei, Haley, Triple L, Christine [Ichbin] beMMADfabulous, negschainsaw, Daphne Crane, Grimm, MiszDaniiBoO, Freddygirl, and everyone else. You are la HOSTIA!**

**Ok, that's enough. I've already written a lot of blah blah… not that I didn't meant all of it. Hahaha. Here I leave my last chapter of "Another Continuation of Dummy Twins". I hope you will enjoy it, and please leave reviews! They make me really happy and I need some happiness right now.**

**Without wax,**

_**Laura.**_

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. Just my thoughts and ideas. Part of the scene at the airport was inspired by the movie "Good Luck Chuck" ... I think that's the title, right? And again, sorry for the grammar HORRORS!**

* * *

Niles had already handed over his suitcases and now, walking slowly and tired as a man who has the full weight of the world on his shoulders, was heading toward the terminal. He had decided to buy a plane ticket to England. He would stay with his parents until he decided what to do with his life. It was the most simple, logical, and most reasonable thing he could do at that time. But he could not help feeling that what he was about to do was wrong, as if leaving was not the best option. But what could he do? He could not stay and endure the humiliation of proposing marriage not one, not two, not three, but four times to CC Babcock, the Ice Princess. Therefore, he had no choice but to leave.

With these thoughts he continued walking toward the terminal where the plane would leave.

*****************

It had taken CC no more than 20 minutes to get to the airport. She was driving like a complete maniac, never minding being given a traffic ticket. But to her surprise there were no police in sight and the traffic was incredibly light considering the time of day. That was definitely a sign that she had to find Niles and not let him go of her life ... or so she thought.

At the airport she did what any person would have done using her common sense. She ran towards the front desk and asked for all the possible flights to England.

"Hello, can I help you" asked the young receptionist.

"Yeah, Hi. I'm looking for all the flights you have to England " CC asked with a hint of desperation.

"Very well" replied the young woman as she checked on her computer for the flights. CC kept moving, switching foots… she was restless and desperate for Niles. Not to mention that her stomach was churning with nervousness caused by the thought of seeing Niles, and the terror she felt at the thought of not catching him in time.

"Well, I have two flights to England at the moment," said the receptionist. "One go out in about 25 minutes and the other in 40 minutes"

"Look, I'm looking for someone. Surely, he bought a ticket to England, but I don't know which one. His name is Niles Brightmore tell me what flight he's taking. "CC asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible. Fighting with the receptionist would only make her lose valuable time.

"Sorry, but I can not give that information," the young woman replied seriously, implying that the decision was final.

"Shit ... well, I'll have to go and look for him. In which terminals are the flights? " CC asked with impatience and beginning to get angry.

"Sorry ma'am, but you can't go to any terminal without a ticket of the respective flight."

"Then give me one of each flight. And please hurry! " CC replied rather annoying handing her American Express Platinum card.

"All we've got left are two first class seats, lady."

"Sure, what a surprise." She said sarcastically, "... Never mind, I take them!"

"Well, it will be $ 15,000" told the girl to CC, offering a smile.

"_I better find that bastard, sorry excuse of a man or I'll kill him my self! He has cost me $ 15,000! " _thought CC but without hesitation she handed the card to the young woman.

"How many suitcases are you taken along miss?"

"None, only my purse." said CC, completely annoyed by the impertinence of the woman.

"Okay, here's your tickets. Have a nice trip. "Said the girl still smiling.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." She said and as soon she got the tickets CC ran away at full speed toward the terminal, forgetting her Platinum card. Well, she would notice later….

*****************

Meanwhile, Niles was waiting for his turn to board the plane. He had been lucky, there were only two flights to England that day and with very few seats left. While waiting Niles played with his hands as he always did when he was meditating. "_Would it be wise to leave? I still have time to cancel everything and go back to the mansion ... No ... It is best to leave and get out of Babcock's life forever. After all, she doesn't want me in her life ... "_

Niles let out a deep sigh ... Hopefully all the nightmare would soon end.

*****************

CC was running through the airport like a psychopath, but she really didn't care what anyone thought. She had tu hurry… soon the flight would leave and she would lose Niles.

When she reached the metal detector she hasten to enter but was stopped.

"Madam, you must remove your shoes and put them in the X-ray machine along with your purse." The man who stopped her was fairly big, strong, and of dark skin.

CC growled "Listen, I have no time for these things. I am CC Babcok, let me pass! I must find someone "

"Sorry ma'am, no exceptions. Everyone must put their belongings in the machine. " Said the man while blocking the way.

"Hell... all right!" Said a furious CC, placing her purse and shoes in the machine. When she tried to pass the metal detector sounded. "Damn! Now what's wrong? "

"Lady, you must place all metal objects in a container and put them into the machine. That includes belts, jewelry, keys, cell phones, et cetera. "answered the man.

CC quickly took off her belt, all jewelry, and pull the keys she had in the pocket of her pants. When she went to put the things in a container the dark-skinned man stopped her again.

"Madam, these objects go in the small container, not the big one. Place then in a small container. "

CC felt that if I this nightmare didn't end soon she was going to kill the moron that was making her lose time. If because of this imbecile she lost her opportunity of reaching Niles surely blood would flow at the airport. CC placed all items in the small containers passing through the detector in a hurry and once allowed passage, she ran away again without collecting any of her belongings, not even her shoes.

She needed air. It felt as if she'd run a marathon under the sun at midsummer. Her legs and feet hurt from running, but she couldn't stop. She had to stop Niles.

When she finally arrived at the terminal she handed the ticket and quickly entered the plane. All the passengers were sitting, just a few were still accommodating their bags in the cubicles above the seats above. She searched through all rows of seats, but she didn't found Niles.

"FUCK!!!" She cried aloud, startling an elderly couple who were near her. Enraged and about to kill someone, CC ran out of the plane before they closed the door and ran toward the terminal of the other flight would leave for England.

She only had about fifteen minutes to get there... She had to run, run as if her life depended on it ... run as if pursued by ferocious wolves ... run like Forrest Gump ... _"Run CC, run! " _she hear her mind screaming at her.

*****************

Niles was adjusting his bag on the cubicle above his seat. Everybody had boarded the plane and they were just waiting to finishing accommodating the passengers.

"_Soon the whole nightmare will end, and I will not know about the witch for who knows how long " _he said to himself. But instead of feeling relieved he felt like a part of him was dying. Niles would not go to England, Niles would not go anywhere ... Niles had stayed in New York at the Sheffield mansion and with the "brunette"... An empty body, like a zombie, was what was going to England .... His heart was broken into million pieces.

Leaving one last tear run down his cheeks, Niles settled into his seat waiting for the pilot's instructions. But then he realized... he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

*****************

CC arrived just as they were closing the doors to the plane.

"No! Wait, you have to let me in! " She shouted with all her strength and ran even faster, if that was possible.

"Sorry, we have already closed. No one else can get in. " The people that had just closed the door told her, destroying the CC's hopes.

"No, you don't understand! I have to board that plane! " CC started screaming, punching and kicking the door trying to get in.

"Ma'am, calm down." said one woman, while she and another man tried to restrained CC.

"No! Niles... NILES! Let me in, I have to stop him! You can not leave without knowing that I love him! " CC screamed again and again. She cried, kicked, even bit the man who was holding her. "Niles, Niles, NILES !!!!! Stop, you can't leave me! Please NILES! "

But it was too late ... the plane had already begun to leave.

CC collapsed on the floor, destroyed... and cried. Cried like a baby. Everything has been a lost cause... So much work for nothing. Niles was inside the plane on his way to England and CC never had the opportunity to tell him how she loved him.

The airport staff tried to raise CC from the floor, but she did not permit it. Only pushing, screaming, sobbing to be left alone. She wanted to be left alone, in peace. She just wanted to mourn, mourn for that which she had just lost ... mourn that the only chance of happiness in her life had escaped ... mourn because her heart was torn to pieces ... Destroyed, actually.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I... sa.. I said... I... I want to be left alone. " she shouted between sobs while she covered her face with her hands.

"Who would think I'd live to see the day when the Ice Princess would melt." She heard this deep, baritone voice, with a strong English accent. "Quite a show you did there Babcock."

She lifted her head toward the voice. "Niles? Is that really you? " CC asked in surprise, thinking it was just an illusion created by her mind.

"No Babs, I'm the tooth fairy. What do you think? " He answered with sarcasm gazing at her pale baby blue eyes. He could not help the small smile that formed on his lips.

Niles extended his hand to help her stand up. She looked at his hand and hesitantly took it. Once standing in front of him she could see that without her heels on Niles's was taller for at least two inches.

Slightly nervous and shy, keeping her eyes downcast, she said "I thought you were gone."

Niles had never heard her talk like this... so innocent... like a little girl, alone, lost and frightened. He could not help to soften looking at this beautiful creature.

"No, boarded the plane but then decide to get out. I could not leave. " he replied softly.

CC looked up at Niles with tears still running down her cheeks. She noticed that the bright blue glow his eyes had before was now gone… they were now dull, lifeless.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Niles. CC looked down again, avoiding his eyes. Despite feeling relieved to see him still in New York, all her bravery and courage was gone. She didn't know how to explain the reason why she was there.

Niles approached her and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to face him. "CC, I asked you something. What are you doing here? "

When new tears started rolling down CC's cheeks Niles covered her porcelain face with his hands and with his thumbs wiped her tears.

CC, her voice cracking, spoke "I ... I'm here to tell you... that.... You're right. All that you said on your letter is true... Umm... I am nothing but a fool... " she tried to look down again Niles's hands would not allow her to.

"I know I'm right CC, you didn't have to come here and tell me." Saying this, he brushed aside a golden lock of hair from CC's face, placing it behind her ear. "Is that all you came to tell me?"

CC looked him straight in the eye, a but stunned. Unable to think clearly because of the closeness between them. But the look that he gave CC didn't go unnoticed... Was it really love what CC saw in his blue eyes? She decided that this was the moment. She had to tell him how she felt now or she may never have another chance.

Sighing deeply she began to speak ... not Niles. That's not everything I've come to say. I'm here to tell you that not only you are right, but I also know I'll never find a love more sincere and honest than yours. These fucking thing with classes and social status only make my life a misery, and if I keep thinking like that I'll be unhappy for the rest of my life. I admit I'm a fucking coward for not accepting my feelings for you before. That the mere thought of you leaving and me having to spend the rest of my life without you kills me. I don't want to be like that… I..." She moved her face downcast as much as she was allowed and muttered something inaudible.

Niles was not sure whether he had heard correctly. Again he make her look straight in his eyes and asked, "What did you say?

"I love you" she said, plain and simple.

Niles could not believe it. She uttered these words with such assurance and so lovingly... in the simplest way possible. He felt like his heart would explode with joy.

With a huge smile he stepped closer towards his beloved. His head went down and he gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was so soft and tender, completely opposite to that which they had shared a couple of years ago in the living room of the mansion, but still with so much emotions. It was a kiss full of sweetness, love, and promises of a better future.

CC froze for a moment, but then after the second of shock had passed she began to participate in the kiss. She brought her hands around his neck caressing his nape, pushing her self against him trying to be closer while melting from the kiss. He put his arms around her waist, caressing her back while also supporting her.

Although neither dared to deepen the kiss….

Niles's separated them for a moment to look into her eyes. Tears rolled down his face again, this time from sheer happiness.

"I love you too." Was all he said, giving her his boyish charming smile.

She smiled too, and jumped into the arms of her lover. Fresh tears ran over her face, but like those that roamed the face of Niles, these tears were entirely happy. Both felt like a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders. She felt her heart leap. She felt like running, screaming, singing, dancing. She felt alive!

Again she closed the distance between the two of them, closing her eyes and crushing her lips to Niles'. This time the kiss was deeper, more savage, more passionate.

Niles held her tightly, for fear she would disappear. The sensation produced by that kiss was out of this world… spectacular. He could swear he saw the fireworks. He sensually, softly, ran his tongue over CC's soft lip, begging for entrance. CC, delighted, allowed such entry. Their tongues were dancing in an erotic dance, fighting in a sensual battle, savoring every corner of the other's mouth. They were the only two people in the world right now…. Nothing mattered more than that kiss… It was heaven, paradise!

But, too soon according to them, they had to separate because of the lack of oxygen. It was not until that moment, when they were panting for air, that they noticed the small crowd watching them.

Niles, with his face starting to redden and that twinkle in his eyes back, asked her "Now what shall we do?"

CC, enchanted by the blush forming on Niles' cheeks, smiled and replied. "Now Niles Brigthmore, we will go home."

Niles could not help but to laugh "Whatever you say, dearest Chastity Claire Babcock. But first we'll go get your shoes. " And he gave her another kiss on the lips before she could protest.

When they parted CC asked, quite bewildered, "How do you know my name?"

"You will be surprised with all that I know my little witch." And he laughed a little.

"Hmmm... I can't wait to see what other surprises you have for me… servant..." Smiling, she gave him one last kiss... for now.

And so, holding hands, they left the airport, and headed toward CC's apartment, where they would spend the WHOLE weekend locked in the room… It's not hard to guess what the will do… *wink*

_-FIN-_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nekoide says I'm getting better at my writing... what do you think? Anyway, I believe this ending was very cheesy and suckish, right? Whatever, I was getting tired of this story. I'm working on other fics, which I hope will be more of your likings. Either way, please leave your comment and/or constructive criticism in a review. Thanks for reading!**

**-Laura**


End file.
